1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storm windows and, more particularly, to a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which includes at least one window pane which is highly resistant to impact breakage, especially, during the bombardment of debris or other air-borne projectiles during a hurricane.
2. General Background
The need for high impact resistant windows or even bullet proof windows have long been felt. Several windows have been patented which are aimed at high impact resistant windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,167, issued to Durham et al., entitled xe2x80x9cGLAZING SYSTEMxe2x80x9d discloses a sliding glass door which includes a shatter-resistant transparent film secured to an inner face of a glass pane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,452, issued to Schilde et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSCREWED FIXING OF RETAINING OR FIXING MEMBER TO A LAMINATED GLAZINGxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,099, issued to Mertens et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPROCESS FOR INCREASING RESISTANCE TO PENETRATION THROUGH A GLAZED OPENINGxe2x80x9d disclose two glass substrates which are fastened by lamination with the aid of an interposed layer of thermoplastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,777, issued to Sauret et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCOMPOSITE PANE HAVING A HIGH RESISTANCE TO IMPACTSxe2x80x9d discloses a pane having at least one sheet of plastics material, for example a polycarbonate, which has a high resistance to impacts and is interposed between two sheets of glass or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,425, issued to Cooke, entitled xe2x80x9cTAMPER-PROOF TRANSPARENT SECURITY PLATExe2x80x9d discloses a pair of annealed glass plates laminated by a thin layer of plastic such as 0.060xe2x80x3 layer of polyvinyl butyral.
Other patents in the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,849 and 3,795,076, both issued to Anderson, which disclose window structures for use as single-hung window, a hopper window, or right or left-hand glider window and having a box frame and at least one movable sash. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,817, issued to Hosooka, entitled xe2x80x9cOUTER FRAME FOR DUAL SASH WINDOW ASSEMBLYxe2x80x9d discloses a window assembly including a pair of sashes.
The preferred embodiment of the storm window assembly of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner. What is provided is a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which includes at least one window pane member which is highly resistant to impact breakage, especially, during the bombardment of debris or other air-borne projectiles during a hurricane.
Broadly, the hurricane-resistant storm window assembly of the present invention comprises: at least one window pane member which consists of 1) a first lami-glass substrate which is substantially {fraction (9/32)} of an inch (2.7 mm) thick; 2) a second lami-glass substrate which is substantially {fraction (9/32)} of an inch (2.7 mm) thick; and, 3) a vinyl layer which is substantially 0.060 of an inch thick and laminating said first lami-glass substrate and said second lami-substrate together. Further included is a window frame surrounding an outer perimeter edge of said at least one window pane member.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which 1) reduces heat and air condition loss; 2) is burglar resistant by virtue of the fact that the first and second window pane members are impact resistant; 3) minimizes outside ambient noise; 4) maximize sun ray deflection; and, 5) provides ultra violet protection.
Another object of the invention is to provide first and second window frames made of aluminum.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is adapted for at least single hung design type and right to left-hand glide design type.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly that can be opened at the sash so that if a structure fire occurs the occupants can exit the structure through the window.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly that is installed over the existing window with little attachment space necessary.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is easy to install.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is also burglar resistant.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hurricane-resistant storm window assembly which is has an inside lock to prevent unauthorized entry.